Übersehen
by Sweet-Dreams2
Summary: Ich hasse Malfoy und die Aufmerksamkeit die er bekommt! Ich hasse es übersehen zu werden! SLASH (BM)


Übersehen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling. 

Pairing: Blaise Zabini/ Morag McDougal

Warnung: Slash! Minispoiler zu OotP!

Kommentar: Fragt mich nicht, wie ich darauf kam. Die Idee kam mir irgendwann gestern Nacht zwischen drei und vier, als ich partout nicht einschlafen konnte und meine Gedanken Achterbahn fuhren. Aber es ist doch mal was anderes, oder? *g*

Allerdings konnte ich bei _Veränderungen _nicht weiter schreiben, bevor diese Idee aus meinem Kopf draußen war...also ich wird mich gleich hinsetzen und Kapitel 57 schreiben. Es müsste noch in diesem Jahr fertig sein. 

***************************************************************************

_Blaises P.O.V._

Ich liebe unseren Gemeinschaftsraum!

Versteckt in der Dunkelheit der Kerkerwände lausche ich gerne den Gesprächen der anderen. 

Meist ist es absoluter Unsinn, aber manchmal erfährt man auch interessante Dinge. 

Pansy trägt keine Unterwäsche?

Nein, das zu hören war wirklich nicht nötig, aber was erwartet man schon von Pansy und ihrer Mädchengang?

Man glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass sie es schaffen ein interessanteres Thema zu wählen oder zu mindestens so leise zu reden, dass man noch seine Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke erledigen kann. 

Snape würde mir zwar keine Punkte abziehen oder mich vor der ganzen Klasse fertig machen, aber ich hätte eine schlechte Note am Jahresende. 

Die anderen Häuser denken immer Snape würde uns bevorzugen. 

Es stimmt!

Er tut es, allerdings nur öffentlich. 

Wir müssen genauso hart lernen, wie jedes andere Haus auch um eine gute Note in Zaubertränke zu bekommen. 

Man darf nicht immer auf das achten, was man täglich zu Gesicht bekommt. 

Man muss hinter die Kulissen blicken!

Snape ist da etwas eigenwillig. 

Wie oft hat er schon Crabbe und Goyle angebrüllt?

Genau dort wo Pansy jetzt über ihre nichtvorhandene Unterwäsche spricht, haben die beiden mehr Extraarbeit und Strafarbeiten als alle Gryffindors zusammen bekommen. 

So etwas würde er natürlich nie im Unterricht wagen; es könnte schließlich sein, dass die ach so bösen Gryffindors etwas von der Dummheit der beiden mitbekamen und dies auf das ganze Haus schlossen. 

Als ob Crabbe und Goyle in irgendeinem Fach gut wären!

Selbst Longbottom hat sicher schon mitbekommen, dass er besser als beide zusammen ist. 

Ich denke, Snape hat irgendein Kindheitstrauma das seinen Hass gegenüber Gryffindors erklärt.

Wahrscheinlich wurde er in seiner Schulzeit von ein paar Gryffindors gequält und konnte dies nie verarbeiten. 

Vater erwähnt Snape auch niemals, obwohl sie im gleichen Jahrgang gewesen sein mussten.

Ich nehme an, er war nicht gerade beliebt und dies scheint er auch heute noch nicht ändern zu wollen. 

Ich erwarte ja gar nicht, dass er so wird, wie dieser Halbriese oder Madam Sprout. 

McGonagall- Niveau würde mir schon reichen. 

McGonagall ist auch streng, aber bei weiten nicht so verhasst wie Snape. 

Er ist mit Sicherheit einer der Gründe, warum sich Slytherin nicht mit den anderen Häusern versteht. 

Ich würde mich auch nicht mit den Gryffindors anfreunden wollen, wenn ihre Hauslehrerin mir aus den lächerlichsten Gründen Punkte abziehen würde, nur weil ich nicht in ihrem Haus bin. 

Einer der anderen Gründe betritt soeben unseren Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Draco Malfoy und seine beiden Leibwächter Crabbe und Goyle. 

Ich habe noch nie jemanden gefunden bei dem das Sprichwort _Wie der Vater, so der Sohn _besser passen würde, als bei ihm. 

Hat Blondie eigentlich jemals einen Gedankenzug gemacht ohne zu Überlegen, was sein Vater machen würde?

Wenn man mich fragt: Ganz bestimmt nicht!

Er hat keine eigene Vorstellungskraft, keine eigene Meinung!

Sobald er mit Hogwarts fertig ist, wird er sich mit Freude Du-weißt-schon-wem anschließen. 

An die Konsequenzen denkt er dabei natürlich nicht.

Warum denn auch?

Er ist ein Malfoy!

Mir kommt immer öfters der Gedanke, dass Crabbe und Goyle auf seine Intelligenz drücken. 

Er ist nicht dumm!

Frag ihn etwas über Zaubertränke und er rattert dir Tränke hinunter, die man erst in den höheren Ausbildungen zum Tränkemeister benötigt. 

Er liebt Zaubertränke; er ist wahrscheinlich der Einzige der dieses Fach wirklich mag, doch was hilft das, wenn er sein Leben von seinem Vater bestimmen lässt?

Etwa die Hälfte von uns will sich und wird sich Du-weißt-schon-wem anschließen.

Es ist eine traurige Bilanz, aber sie ist wahr. 

Ich für meinen Teil werde es nicht tun. 

Ich hasse Schlammblüter, insbesondere Miss Allwissend aus Gryffindor, aber ich würde sie niemals töten.

Ich würde sie alle in eine eigene Stadt sperren und dort nicht mehr raus lassen.

Nein, das würde ich auch nicht tun! 

Ich ignoriere sie einfach. 

Warum töten, wenn man sie ignorieren kann?

Ignorieren kann schmerzhafter als jede Folter sein!

Ich weiß wovon ich rede. 

Geht in ein anderes Haus und fragt, wer _Blaise Zabini _ist und sie werden dich anschauen und fragen, ob das ein Austauschschüler aus Italien sei. 

Würde Malfoy nicht immer Streit suchen, würde ihn ebenfalls keiner kennen. 

Man würde an ihm vorbeigehen und nur einen blonden Slytherin sehen. 

So geht man an ihm vorbei und kennt seinen Namen, seine Herkunft und seine beiden Gorillas. 

Früher hat es mich nie sehr gestört, dass ich und auch einige anderen unbemerkt, einfach übersehen wurden. 

Doch nun!

Ich weiß nicht, wann sich meine Meinung darüber geändert hat. 

Wahrscheinlich im dritten Schuljahr als dieser Hippogreif fast getötet wurde. 

Malfoy schaffte es wieder einmal, dass jeder Slytherin für Böse und Kaltherzig gehalten wird und Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle die ihn bewundert haben, machten das alles nur schlimmer. 

Aber hat irgendjemand uns andere gefragt?

Ich hätte mich sofort bereit erklärt für den Hippogreif auszusagen!

Jeder konnte doch sehen, dass es allein Malfoys Schuld gewesen war. 

Aber welch Wunder man übersah uns! 

Wenn man von Slytherins spricht, an wen denkt man da?

Natürlich Malfoy, Pansy, die beiden Gorillas und manchmal auch an Millicent und mit viel Glück kennen sie auch noch die Namen des Quidditch- Teams. 

Andere existieren gar nicht. 

Ich bin überhaupt nicht da. 

„Grübelst du schon wieder?", reißt mich deine Stimme aus den Gedanken. 

Ich sehe dich an, aber eigentlich sehe ich mich selbst. 

Dich kennt auch keiner!

Aber du bist da!  
Du bist real!

„Malfoy hat mal wieder Potter fertig gemacht," erzählst du mir. 

Es ist nichts neues mehr. 

Seit sein Vater aus Askaban entkommen war, hält sich Malfoy nicht mehr für den Prinzen, sondern für den König von Slytherin. 

Es vergeht kein Tag an dem er es nicht schafft Potter eine Strafarbeit aufzudonnern. 

Ich wünschte, ich wäre Vertrauensschüler. 

Ich würde so viel ändern. 

„Willst du wissen, was er gemacht hat?", fragst du mich. 

Mein Blick spricht wahrscheinlich Bände, aber trotzdem erzählst du es mir: „Er hat Potter vorgehalten, dass er alle Menschen in den Tod bringen würde..."

„Unsinn," murmele ich. 

„Mag sein," erwiderst du, „Aber Potter hat es sehr ernst genommen und sofort mitten im Gang zu heulen begonnen."

Über das lachen Malfoy und seine Gorillas also. 

Ja, recht habt ihr! 

Es ist ganz witzig, dass Potter seinen Paten verloren hat. 

Den einzigen Menschen der sich hätte um ihm kümmern können. 

Der Einzige, der an die Bezeichnung Vater heran kam. 

Als uns Malfoy am Ende des letzten Schuljahres davon erzählt hatte, wollte ich sofort zu Potter rennen und ihm mein Beleid wünschen. 

Ich weiß wie es ist eine geliebte Person zu verlieren.   
Erst letztes Jahr starb meine Mutter.

Sie war Zaubertrankprofessorin in Beauxbatons, allerdings das genaue Gegenteil von Snape. 

Sie probierte die Tränke ihrer Schüler immer persönlich und genau das wurde zu ihrem Verhängnis.

Einer ihrer Schüler mochte sie nicht und hat mit Absicht den Trank vergiftet...nun, den Rest kann man sich ja denken. 

„Vater will mir in den Sommerferien die Unverzeihlichen lernen," protzt Malfoy, „Ich bin dann ja siebzehn und darf in den Ferien zaubern...Vielleicht probiere ich mal nächstes Jahr einen Avada Kedavra an Granger aus..."

Crabbe und Goyle grunzen begeistert!

Haben sie eigentlich verstanden, was er ihnen gerade erzählt hat oder lauschen sie nur seiner Stimme und halten sie für Engelsgesang?

„Und vielleicht schütte ich einmal ein Gift in deinen Frühstückstee," murmelst du und ich muss kurz auflachen. 

Malfoy hat mich wohl gehört, da er kurz aufblickt, doch sobald er sieht, von wem das Lachen stammt, wendet er sich mit gelangweilten Blick ab und redet weiter mit seinen beiden Idioten.

Aber immerhin ist das besser als Pansys Unterwäsche!

„Sie suchen neue Mitspieler im Quidditch- Team," sagst du, „Warum versuchst du es nicht mal?"

„Ich?", frage ich entsetzt, „Was soll ich im Quidditch- Team?"

„Du bist gut," meinst du, „Ich habe dich in den Ferien spielen gesehen..."

„Du warst doch nicht etwa beim Spiel?", frage ich anklagend. 

Ich spiele in der Mannschaft meines Bezirkes in der Junior- Quidditchliga mit. 

Warum weiß ich selbst nicht, aber ich bin ein sehr brauchbarer Sucher. 

„Doch," gestehst du, „Ich wollte dich fliegen sehen."

„Du hast mir versprochen nicht hinzugehen," beklage ich mich. 

Ich habe es nicht sonderlich gerne, wenn mich jemand sieht, den ich kenne. 

Ich habe es auch immer meinen Eltern verboten, aber die beiden haben natürlich nie auf mich gehört. 

Und warum hättest du auf mich hören sollen?

Meine Eltern gehen zum Spiel, weil sie ihren geliebten Sohn sehen wollen und du warst dort um deinen Geliebten zu sehen. 

Ich kann es dir nicht mal vorwerfen!

Ich hätte das selbe getan. 

Ja, es gibt auch manchmal Zeiten in denen ich glücklich bin, dass uns jeder übersieht. 

Was würden andere denken, wenn sie wüssten, dass _Blaise Zabini _und _Morag McDougal _ein Paar wären?

Na ja, wahrscheinlich nichts, weil sie uns nicht kennen, aber nehmen wir mal an, sie würden uns genauso kennen wie Malfoy. 

Wir wären sofort das Ziel aller Häuser.

Stell sich nur mal einer vor, was wäre wenn Malfoy mit Crabbe oder Goyle zusammen wäre. 

Weasley würde sich jedes Mal totlachen, wenn er sie sehen würde. 

Wie wir zusammen kamen, ist für mich heute noch ein Rätsel, aber ich weiß, dass es Mitte des vierten Schuljahres war. 

Jeder war damit beschäftigt Potter fertig zu machen. 

Ich halte davon genauso wenig wie Morag. 

Wir haben eigentlich nur über Malfoys Art hergezogen und am nächsten Tag waren wir zusammen. 

Ich sagte es doch!

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es passiert ist. 

„Also bewirbst du dich?", fragst du nochmals. 

„Ich bin nur gut als Sucher," antworte ich, „Und Malfoy würde nie seinen Platz aufgeben!"

„Du bist auch kein schlechter Jäger," erwiderst du. 

„Woher weißt du das?", frage ich skeptisch. 

„Ich habe dich bei euren Trainingsstunden beobachtet," erklärst du. 

Das erklärt einiges!

Mein Trainer besteht darauf, dass wir immer alle Positionen spielen müssen und bei den Trainingseinheiten stellt er mich meistens als Jäger oder Hüter auf.

„Ich überlege es mir," meine ich. 

Doch du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich es nicht machen werde. 

Es wäre zwar eine Chance gesehen zu werden, aber Montague würde sowieso jemand anderen wählen. 

Das ist auch so eine merkwürdige Art von Slytherins. 

Wir reden uns eigentlich nur mit unseren Nachnamen an. 

Bei Morag und mir ist das natürlich etwas anderes, aber ich habe auch noch nie Malfoy von _Vincent _und _Gregory _sprechen gehört, sondern immer nur von _Crabbe _und _Goyle_ und manchmal auch von _Parkinson _und _Bulstrode._

Vor den anderen nenne ich Morag auch nur _McDougal_, genauso wie er mich _Zabini _nennt. 

Die anderen Slytherins würden uns genauso komisch ansehen, wenn wir uns mit _Liebling _oder _Schatz _anreden würden, als wenn wir uns bei den Vornamen nennen.

„Ich gehe schlafen," entschließe ich mich. 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort gehe ich in den Jungenschlafsaal. 

Floskeln wie _Gute Nacht _oder _Träum was schönes _sind überflüssig. 

Sie existieren hier gar nicht. 

Ich betrete den Schlafsaal und gehe zu meinem Bett. 

Es steht gleich am Anfang, da Malfoy ja unbedingt das Bett am Ende haben wollte. 

Ein Blick auf das gegenüberliegende Bett zeigt mir, dass ich nicht der Erste im Schlafsaal bin. 

Nott liegt auf seinem Bett und liest gelangweilt in unserem Verwandlungsbuch. 

Nott ist ungefähr genauso wie Morag und ich. 

Wer kennt ihn schon?

Allerdings ist es bei ihm wohl beabsichtigt. 

Seit über fünf Jahren schlafe ich mit ihm im selben Schlafsaal und ich kenne nicht mal seinen Vornamen. 

Er redet nicht gerne. 

Wenn er jemanden bei Betreten eines Raumes wahrnimmt ist das schon eine große Leistung. 

Ich schließe die Vorhänge und verbanne Nott aus meinen Gedanken. 

Wenig später höre ich wie sich die Tür des Schlafsaales abermals öffnet. 

„In diesem Jahr wird Potter fallen," höre ich Malfoys Stimme, „Das Heute war noch überhaupt nichts."

„Das wird lustig," grunzt Crabbe. 

„Ja," stimmt Goyle zu. 

Ich staune; die beiden haben tatsächlich etwas gesagt. 

Sie hören ihm also doch zu!

„Was denkst du McDougal?", fragt Malfoy und ich höre Morags gelangweilte Stimme: „Gar nichts. Bin zu müde!"

Seit wann spricht Malfoy überhaupt mit ihm?

Na ja, manchmal geschehen eben Wunder. 

Ich höre wie sich die Vorhänge meines Nachbarbettes zur Seite schieben. 

Du willst also auch schlafen!

„Wann bist du denn nicht müde?", fragt Malfoy, aber er verliert sehr schnell seine Lust an Morag. 

Wahrscheinlich muss er seinen Schönheitsschlaf halten, damit er auch schön für sein Date mit Pansy am Wochenende ist. 

Es wird wieder ein Hogsmeade- Wochenende!

Morag und ich werden wieder im _drei Besen _sitzen und keiner wird uns wahrnehmen. 

Selbst Madam Rosmerta sieht uns nicht als Slytherins.

Sie denkt jedes Mal, dass wir gar keine Schüler sind...obwohl einmal hat sie Morag für einen Gryffindor gehalten. 

Ich brauche wohl nicht zu erwähnen, dass ihm das nicht sehr gefallen hat. 

Dabei kam er ja noch gut weg. 

Mich hält sie nämlich für einen Hufflepuff. 

Ein Hufflepuff in Slytherin- Uniform!

Irgendwann kaufe ich ihr eine Brille.

Am besten so eine schicke wie sie Potter trägt. 

Ich kichere kurz bei der Vorstellung, aber ich stoppe sofort wieder. 

Kichern ist was für Mädchen, nicht für Slytherin- Jungen. 

Zu mindestens wenn man von Malfoys Sicht der Dinge ausgeht und wenn man hier überleben will, sollte man davon ausgehen. 

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich wach liege, doch irgendwann durchbricht das laute Schnarchen Crabbes die Stille. 

Goyle fiept wenigstens nur im Schlaf, aber Crabbe durchbricht mit seinen Geräuschen die Schallmauer. 

Ich will gerade einen Isolier- Zauber über mein Bett legen, als sich vorsichtig meine Vorhänge öffnen. 

So schnell du kannst, schlüpfst du in mein Bett, schließt die Vorhänge wieder und murmelst den Zauber, den ich selbst gerade verwenden wollte. 

„Irgendwann bekommen wir einen Hörschaden, wenn Crabbe weiterhin so schnarcht," witzelst du.

Durch den Zauber hört man nun zum Glück nichts mehr und uns hört logischerweise auch niemand. 

„Über was hast du heute eigentlich nachgedacht?", fragst du neugierig, während du es dir neben mir gemütlicher machst. 

„Immer über das Gleiche," antworte ich nur.   
Es ist nichts neues mehr; ich kann schon nicht mehr zählen, so oft habe ich an unsere Unbekanntheit gedacht.

„Es hat auch Vorteile," murmelst du und bevor ich fragen kann, welche das wären, drückst du deine warmen Lippen auf meine. 

Langsam erwidere ich deinen Kuss; ich liebe Morags Küsse, sie sind so sanft. 

Deine Zunge schlängelt sich in meinen Mund und bringt mich dazu entspannt zu seufzen. 

Du drängst dich näher an mich; ich kann gar nicht so schnell schauen, da liegst du schon auf mir. 

„Mach nicht so ein besorgtes Gesicht," bittest du mich, während du zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht streichst. 

„Du weißt doch, dass ich diese Aufmerksamkeit hasse, die Malfoy bekommt," erkläre ich, „Nur wegen ein paar Verrückten haben wir so einen schlechten Ruf!...Und wenn wir etwas vorschlagen, beachtet es niemand."

„Ich kann dich beruhigen," sagst du, „Statistisch gesehen haben Außenseiter im Berufsleben mehr Erfolg...Außerdem willst du wie Malfoy werden? Willst du irgendwann nach Askaban kommen? Soll dich jeder hassen? Ist es da nicht besser, wenn wir übersehen werden."

Innerlich gebe ich dir recht, aber mein Verstand sagt einfach etwas anderes. 

Es ist nicht so einfach wie alle denken. 

Für mich gibt es nichts schlimmeres als Übersehen zu werden. 

Fin!


End file.
